


Darling, I'll Take Your Heart

by Peachson



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Akechi making friends, Akechi trying to do his job and being a fake b, Ingame Spoileres?, Joker is kind of an M, Joker trying to 'steal' Akechi's heart, M/M, Maruki actually doing his job as the counselor, Now that's comedy, Phantom Thiefs, Shujin Akechi!, and is thirsty for Akechi, flirty yet awkward Joker, kinda inspired by Kamiaze Kaito Jeanne, or more like get into his pants, very gayI think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachson/pseuds/Peachson
Summary: Shujin's detective Prince Goro Akechi is struggling with a certain case. Solving the case about the Phantom Thiefs was as easy as he thought it would be. Maybe if their Leader wouldn't mess with him so much Akechi would've solved the case ages ago.And there was also that weird transfer students who wants Akechi to 'step on him'. Oh, and his friends- Don't start with them. They are weird as him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Let the game begin!

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA READING! I'm drowning in exams but I still want to write for fun :P
> 
> Also warning: mention of abuse, suicide and.... I think that's it?

“Damn it! He got away!” the officer cursed.

The pleasant boy was looking around, analysing every bit of the huge mansion. He came fast to a point that the thief was indeed an odd one. Nothing in this mansion was missing but just a single vase which had a lot of value but it was nothing to compared to other things which where here to be found.

He apparently only said he was gonna steal a vase.

And that's what he exactly did.

“So he went unseen again...” Nijima mumbled before she looked at the boy again. “They call themselves the Phantom Thieves. It's unknown how many members the group held” she explained him.

“I see.” he said only.

“You think you can do this case? You're still a highschooler. Don't forget that.” she said earning a disingenuous smile from him “What kind of Ace detective would I be if I couldn't?” his expression changed into a serious one again “But honestly. I don't know. I've never seen such odd methods. And like you said I'm still a highschooler.”

“Well I don't believe that you will disappoint me anyway.” she said before she walked off.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

And that's the reason why Goro Akechi was still on his desk even through it was late at night. Looking at documents after documents, articles after articles just to find the slightest clue for those called Phantom Thieves. Typical for them they are always active in the night. As soon as the sun settles down however does no one knows how they do their heists. Furthermore the things that they would steal were also...uncommon for thieves to steal besides their unknown strange methods.

They would send a calling card at the same day in which they're gonna steal something. In the calling card they also explicit say what they're were gonna steal as well.

Akechi let out an sigh and drank from his instant coffee.

No one knows who they are or how many of them are. Akechi is sure this will be an long case. He already builded hypotheses in his head, trying to connect the dots here and there but he barely had any evidence.

“Hm?”

Akechi shifted in his seat as he felt a presence at the balcony. Weird. He was sure he could feel someone's presence....

However when he got up to check out the balcony no one was to found unsurprisingly. Maybe he should sleep. It's been a long day-

“That's....” Akechi mumbled as he saw the card on the ground...

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

After he was sure he was ready for school he left his small Apartment and made his way to Shujin Academy. The weather was quite pleasant since it was in the middle of spring. Even through Akechi was more of an Winter Person.

It just so happens that he always gets the weirdest cases in spring and summer. Last year for example he needed to solve a case about a murderer. However the person who died didn't get killed by a Person but a horse. That man apparently was drunk and wanted to hurt one of his neighbours horses with a knife. The horse got scared and kicked the man somehow so that he stabbed himself, hitting a vital part of his organs.

Thinking about that case made Akechi sigh again. A horse as a murderer. It was hard at first to convince Sae-san at first but later after he got more evidence of the innocence of the others she seemed to believe him.

Well to be fair who would've believe someone who accuses a horse for murder?

Entering his school he got greeted by his teachers and a few students since he's the star among the students. An upcoming Ace Detective, that's what almost all of them call him.

But lately it was not him who was in the spotlight.

It seems like the students were still talking about the new second year who was on a probation. Such information should actually be top secret. However that was not that surprising for Akechi because he could think about one teacher who would leak such information like that just for their own selfish ways.

There is so much wrong only in this school alone but Akechi has sadly no time to deal with all of them as a detective and a student-

“Ugh.” he let out a small noise as someone ran into him. When Akechi looked at the boy in front of him the first things he noticed were those thick glasses and that messy jet black hair. The boy gave him a surprised look. Maybe he noticed Akechi from TV? The chance was high.

Since he never saw that boy he was sure that he was the-

“Dude!! What are you- oh.... Akechi, 'sup.” Sakamoto ran towards them. Ah, the troublemaker. If Akechi heard correctly both of the boys almost missed a whole school day on the first day of the transfer student's day.

“Sakamoto-kun... and you must be the new transfer student.” Akechi gave both of the boys his perfect smile. The boy nodded “My name is Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you...” he had a surprisingly low voice. Akechi surely didn't expect such´a strong voice by someone who looked just so small. It was almost cute and pitiable how awkward he looked like.

“By the way. I've heard that you skipped almost a whole school day. Everyone was talking about it.”Akechi said innocently. “Oh crap...” Sakamoto mumbled. Akechi chuckled as he looked at Amamiya “Oh, where are my manners? I'm Goro Akechi.” he eyed the boy who was still giving him no expressions “Transfer student..." Akechi almost mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna keep an eye on you.”

“Yes.” Amamiya said “Please do that. I'm a very bad boy.” Huh...

“D-Dude!” Sakamoto hit his arm “A-Anyway! We need to go! Now! See ya, Akechi!” Sakamoto dragged Amamiya along as they ran the hallway down. “Hey, no running on the hallway!” Akechi warned them but sighed in defeat.

Ren Amamiya, huh? What an odd guy.

Akechi checked his phone if there were any news from Sae-san but there was nothing. Not like there were any messages at all. The only people he got in his contact list were adults who were working with him.

Usually in his 'free' time he studies to keep his grades the highest as possible since he didn't build up his pure reputation for nothing. No friends, no bonds and... well no family. At least he got countless of people who admire him. That's a little bit better than being completely alone. In the end everyone is for themselves.

Furthermore was he needed, right? Who else would solve the cases so quick as him?

Just because he has no close bonds doesn't mean that he would not be needed. Well at least that's what he's hoping.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

Akechi looked for a quiet place to study. In the library were too many eyes on him, that's why he was looking mostly for a quiet café since he didn't felt like studying at home today. He looked up for the least crowded place to study but somehow it was hard to concentrate for him today.

However it was not that only.

He kind of felt like some eyes were lingering on him... Which should be nothing new but this time it felt different.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

“Goro Akechi.” someone familiar called him in the school's hallway. Akechi turned around to see the only man who probably hates him for no reason; Suguru Kamoshida. To be fair though Akechi didn't mind that at all since the feeling was quite mutual.

Well not really mutual because Akechi was sure that the teacher was not disgusted by Akechi but just purely despite him.

With his imitative nice voice Akechi responded “Ah, Kamoshida Sensei. Hello there.” The teacher nodded in response “Everyone is talking about the new student, You probably heard about him, right Detective?”

Akechi smiled “Of course. What kind of detective would I be if I didn't?”

“Then be a good detective and keep an eye on him. Just because they have me... oh and you as well, doesn't mean that the school's reputation would not suffer if he would do something.” Kamoshida said.

“I agree in that. It wouldn't look good for Shujin however” Akechi paused for a moment to look at Kamoshida "I wonder who could've leaked the Information of him being on probation.” he smiled innocently “Since I was sure it was a secret for a reason.”

Kamoshida shifted for a second before he respond with a fake smile “Hm, yeah. I wonder.” then he dropped his smile “But let's be careful. He's already associated with Sakamoto. He really might ruin the reputation that I- I mean we built up.”

You disgusting piece of Trash.

“Oh, no! It's not just us. It's the principle and everyone else as well who worked hard for the school's reputation. I'm pretty sure we're all in this together.” Akechi was still smiling. “You're way too humble, Akechi-san. You should be more careful.” Kamoshida said.

Akechi let out an chuckle “There is no need to tell that an Ace Detective.”

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

Akechi was checking on his cases in the morning before he went to school. There was a lot to do for him. Most of the cases were nothing new though.

On his way to his class he saw the gym's door wide open with countless of other students in there too watch something. Or should he say someone.

Not to his surprising was Kamoshida serving some volleyballs to his students.

Wait a minute. Isn't that... Ren Amamiya? Impossible.

So the day when Akechi saw him... his hair is usually horrindic like this? Suddenly a loud thud silenced the gym and caught Akechi's attention back.

The black haired boy's glasses were on the floor as the volleyball was rolling on the ground away from him. However Kamoshida's reaction was unusual. When he looked at the boy he seem to be almost scared and uncomfortable, so called for Mishima to help Amamiya up.

What a sorry sight. Both of them are just pathetic. Akechi shook his head as he left the scenery.

The rest of his school day seem to be like almost everyday. However today he got another love confession which happens like once in a while. Sometimes weekly but sometimes monthly. Akechi did not care so he never hold any tracks about that. 

But there was something else what caught up his attention as the girl confessed to him. Mind you, he did not even knew who this girl was. Moreover when she was talking to him he heard Sakamoto's voice floors away. Apparently he was with Amamiya who he always refers as 'dude'. Akechi tried to hear what they were talking about but it seems like they were asking someone about Kamoshida and something about abuse?

Those idiots probably asked the volleyball team. Don't get Akechi wrong. He would love to do anything against Kamoshida but he just can't. He was not worth the risk which Akechi had.

And it seems like he had no time to waste anyway. He got a message from Sae in which Akechi should head to Yokohama immediately.

Great it was that weird case about that wealthy lady who lost her over prized cat. Apparently some illegal dealer took that cat to make business with it in Yokohama. Seriously why bother a highschool student with such a stupid case?

However he could not just leave the case be since it was his'.

And that's why he went to Yokohama.

For a whole week.

At least the city was pretty.

Furthermore after a day at Yokohama he saw in the news about Shiho trying to commit suicide. You can call Akechi cold hearted but he was not really surprised by the fact. Adults break the weaker younger ones. That's apparently the only good thing they can do. It's been always like that.

But he shrugged it off as fast as he can. For now he should focus on his current case. There is no need for him to waste his time.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

After solving the odd case in Yokohama he finally came back. After a whole week. But apparently Akechi could not catch a break.

“I'm the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself.” Kamoshida confessed to the whole school.

What the hell is going on?

“I took advantage of the female students.”

But why is he telling everyone?

“And abused the students... Someone! Someone call the police! Please!”

What the hell is this? Akechi was beyond confused. Yes, everyone knew what Kamoshida did but why was he confessing all of this? Why now? What did- did he think he would make everything better? No. He never cared so how? Why?

“Woah, what the hell....” some students were talking way too loud. “You think it was those thieves? They said they gonna change Kamoshida's heart, right?”

“Yeah they did but...you think it was them?”

No way. What's with this change of heart anyway?

He watched how the police took Kamoshida with them. How can a person change that much after such a short time. If Akechi should assume he would say that Kamoshida got threaten by someone and confessed that's why. But all of this seems way too off.

He needs to do a proper investigation on this.

Sadly it seems like the teacher didn't knew much. But thankfully since he's an detective the teachers gave him access to the confiscated calling cards. At first glance Akechi admitted that they looked quite flashy. Black and red with a odd logo. Whoever did the design had quite a unique taste.

However could a lousy calling card really trigger such drastic change of in a person? Akechi read over the words over and over but there was not much clue to be found. The card said: Tonight we're gonna steal the glory of the golden Olympic Medallion as a exchange for the sins of the abusive teacher Suguru Kamoshida. - From The Phantom Thieves.

It was quite simple but kind of silly as well. Like someone trying to sound better than they actually are. So pretentious. But again that doesn't make any sense. Why would they tell everyone what they were gonna steal? And why especially an olympic Medal?

Akechi let out an sigh. This is gonna be more of an nutcase than he thought it would be.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

Akechi looked at the card which he picked up from his balcony. It was a play card. The 2 of Hearts. He would say that this was maybe out of pure coincidence. Maybe the wind just blew off the card but there was something written on the card: ❤~⍩ - J

What the hell is that? What does that mean?

What if this card didn't got here by coincidence? Does that mean that those Thieves know where he lives?

Akechi let out an tired sigh. How annoying.


	2. Sushi, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhuhuhu

The Phantom Thieves had only two heists so far and unfortunately Akechi didn't come far. When the principle ordered Makoto Nijima to 'investigate' who could be responsible for Kamoshida's outbreak, Akechi got a little suspicious.

Why bother asking her when they had a real detective at school?

Could it be.... _him?_

It didn't make any sense. And besides Nijima... had no real talents besides studying. She only did what the adults told her to do. All the time. But that's unimportant. For Akechi at least. She would not be much of an nuisance anyway because what could someone like her actually do?

By chance he ran into her at the train station. “Ah, Njima-san. Good Morning.” he said with his usual fake smile. “Akechi-kun...” she seem surprised. “What's wrong? You seem a little bit stressed.” Akechi chuckled.

“Huh? No...it's nothing...” she looked away.

“Perhaps the principle letting you play detective was a little bit too much for you.” Akechi said earned a shocked look from the girl. “Huh? What do you mean play?” He shook his head. “I know you won't do much because you can't do much but please try not to interfere with the police's work. If you don't want to get in any trouble that is.” he said as gently as possible before he left.

Perhaps he should keep an eye on her if she turns out to be an annoying case as well.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

On today's plan was a field trip with a few classes. They should clean up the trash at the Inokashira Park. The students should meet up in their classes with their homeroom teacher so all of them could go to the Park and meet up. And like in any gathering of course was Goro Akechi in the light spot.

The girls from other classes seem to be happy about his presence even through he didn't care he gave them a charming smile. And obviously there was this new Counsellor called Maruki. Or Dr. Maruki whatever you want to call him. To be honest in Akechi's eyes this man didn't seem to be that suitable for this job but he could care less.

However there was a specific group that caught his interest and on the Center of attention from anyone else's; Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ren Amamiya. If you exclude Makoto Nijima's poor spying attempt on them.

What a second hand embarrassment. What does she think she is doing? What a painfully pity sight. Unlike her sister she seems have zero talent about investigation work.

Akechi looked back to the group. Sakamoto was complaining how dirty the humanity was and that it was not fair that he needed to clean up since he didn't do anything. Takamaki left the group and greeted Akechi before she went to a group of girls, probably her classmates. After the Kamoshida incident she seems to have a better relationship with her classmates.

Checking on the last one, Amamiya was looking at him as well. This boy was surely odd. He wonders what Amamiya might thought about him. They exchanged gazes for a moment before Akechi went to Sakamoto smiling “Loud as ever, Sakamoto. But that's the way you do your job.”

The blond boy grunted “What do you want, Akechi?”

“Just keeping an eye on both of you just like I promised.” Akechi looked at Amamiya “I'm apologize on behalf of the school that your start was rather unsettling.”

Amamiya looked awkwardly away and shook his head “Ah- ...uhm... No. It's fine. I'm rather glad.” he said. “Glad?” Akechi repeated curious. “That justice in the end happened” Amamiya looked at him. “Justice, huh?” Akechi put his fingers under his chin. “So you do believe that those Phantom Thieves exist, do you?”

“Of course I do. Don't you?” Amamiya asked back.

“I don't know. But even if they exist they are no better than criminals, don't you think?” Akechi said. “Why? I heard they change bad people hearts. Is there anything bad about that?” Amamiya asked. “It's not why but how. Well the obvious reason would be thievery. Breaking in, in someone's home and to steal is illegal for sure. You should know that. But the other reason is their method. How do they chose their target? How do they change their hearts? Do they force their target? Is it really genuine? It seems like they just look into the internet and chose randomly a well known person for gaining popularity-” he stopped when he saw the look on Amamiya's and Sakamoto's face. Mostly Sakamoto.

Huh... intresting. It was almost too adorable how they could not hide their expressions.

“Ah! Where are my manners? I deeply apologize. I got worked up for nothing.” Akechi chuckled. Amamiya shook his head “No it's fine. It's cute.”

“Dude...” Sakamoto mumbled.

Is this how he's trying to shrug it off? Well if he tries to fool Akechi like that he should realize fast that it would not take him far. “Cute, hm?” Akechi smiled. “Well I hope you keep your heart out of trouble. Since hiding from an Ace Detective might be impossible.”

Apparently both of them sensed that as a warning as they seem to tense up a little. Akechi chuckled again “I was just joking of course-”

“So if someone wants your attention they just need to do some trouble?” something in Amamiya's eyes seem to lit up. ”Uh.” Detective Akechi was actually startled for a moment but before he could give a proper reaction his homeroom teacher called for him.

When he left he just heard Sakamoto say “Dude what the hell was that?”

Akechi wondered about that too. What an odd tactic. Or should he say what an weirdly bold one?

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

“Hello Detective-sama.” Amamiya was smiling, wearing his work uniform. A little bit startled Akechi looked at the dark haired boy. Akechi went after some investigations to the 777 Market to buy some toothpaste and a little bit of frozen food. He didn't except to run into someone, especially Ren Amamiya who seem to work here.

“You...work here. I see.” Akechi put the items on the counter so Amamiya could scan them. “Hmm....” Amamiya let out after scanning a few things. “What's wrong, Amamiya-kun?” Akechi asked him. Amamiya put the items into a plastic bag. “Please look out for your health, Detective-senpai.” Amamiya said handing him the plastic bag. Akechi smiled “Ah, don't worry. I do. See you at School.” he said before he left.

The dark haired boy rested his head on his hand “Goodbye~”

What a coincidence that Amamiya was working here after all.

However once Akechi was home he received a Message from Sae-san: _Madarame got an calling card for tomorrow._

The Artist? Seriously? Akechi let out an sigh. Those Thievs are so unpredictable.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

“Get in.” Sae-san was outside of Akechi's apartment building in her car. Akechi actually planned to go there by himself but well. Once Akechi got into the car the engine started and they drove off to Madarame's place. Akechi checked the time. They had a little time before it was night time.

On their way Akechi had a look on the calling card. This time it was different. The text was longer like there has been more effort put into the text and overall style.

_Tonight we will unveil the grace and beauty of the true Sayuri._

_Letting Madarame mourn over the tragic lost_

_which he was not worth holding_

_due to his ugly dishonest sins_

_that he needs to reveal in order to purify his already darken heart._

“The true Sayuri?” Akechi read out loud. “Odd blabber.” Sae-san said. “Well it sounds very pretentious, don't you think?”Akechi said. No, it's not just blabber. There must be more. “I don't care.” she said bluntly. “Let's get them today.” Sae-san was cold hearted as always. But that's the way for her to stay professional.

“Harsh as ever...” Akechi mumbled.

When they arrived he was quite surprised what... rubbish the Artist's housing was. It looked like it would collapse any moment. Doesn't he have a ton of money for spilling some paint over a canvas? Madarame acted like an kind hearted and wise man. Not like that Akechi cared. Furthermore there were a few rumours about Madarame abusing his pupils and taking their Art.

Obviously no one believed that and again Akechi could care less. He wouldn't be surprised through if it was really true. That's how adults acted anyway.

Akechi checked a few floors. But there was nothing suspicious. Just paint, canvases, random papers all over the place- “We caught them!!” someone yelled. “There is no escape!” An police officer opened the door where Sayuri was but the room was empty.

“Impossible...” Sae-san said.

Could it be?

Akechi ran out of the house. He saw someone in black outside running away. There you are! Akechi chased after that person. Akechi was a fast runner but so was the Thief apparently. The person in black lead Akechi into an back alley.

However once Akechi arrived no one was to see. He looked around but... the Person was gone. Akechi hit his fist against the bricked wall next to him. “Impossible...”he turned around and just to see darkness all of sudden.

He felt latex gloves on his eyes and something warm and odd on his lips. What the hell-

He froze for a moment.

Was that...he definitely could feel a presence. Akechi let out an gasp. The hand was gone and he saw a black figure stand upside down. He heard a grappling hook, the person going up on the roof. "Y...You! Come back! T-This is the police!” Akechi yelled but they were already gone.

Was this a joke?

He pressed his forearm against his lips. What just happen? He heard a couple of foot running towards him “Did you got him!?” one of the police officers asked. “No they ran away... damn it.!” Akechi hissed. “I deeply apologize! I should-”

“No. It's fine. Did you know what they look like?” Sae asked. Well their lips... But the figure... “Definitely male. He was dressed completely in black so it was even harder for me to see him in the dark. I 'm really sorry. I'm gonna make up for my mistake.” Akechi said.

He remembered the red gloves clearly.

Nonetheless was another surprise for the investigation team. The police confiscated lots of fake Sayuri's and Madarame on the other hand... was crying and breaking down.

How?

Sae-san took care of it and Madarame went to the police station. But it seems like he wouldn't be interrogate for today.

“Akechi-kun.” Sae-san came up to him. “Let's discuss this case immediately. I want to hear everything.”

“Right now? It's quite late, Sae-san.” Akechi said.

“You wouldn't say no to Sushi, would you? My treat.” she went to her car. Akechi sighed. “Fine.” She gave him a smile “You didn't had a proper meal for a long time, right?”

Sae always knew too much. Akechi wonders if she knew about his father as well. She probably did since she took custody of him.

Akechi felt something stuck in his jacket pocket. He took out a playing card, the three of hearts. Again with the same writing: ❤~⍩ - J

This little fucker was playing with him! “That little...” Akechi cursed under his breath. “Akechi?” Sae was calling him in her car.

“I'm coming. I apologize for letting him escape through...” he went inside the car. “You're clever but don't forget that you're still an highschooler.” Sae-san said.

“Of course.” Akechi looked out of the window.

What a night...

**Author's Note:**

> The Plot dun dun dun.
> 
> We getting in next chapter boyz! Hold into your pillows and let's get deep into the story of the horrible problems of these poor highschoolers!


End file.
